What's Next?
by pikamew6
Summary: James quits Team Rocket! What will Jessie do?


What's Next?   
by pikamew6   
"Prepare for trouble." I sighed as I heard those familiar words. She listened to me recite my line and   
then recited her own. Our talking Meowth finished the poem. We were in a Pokemon Center, trying to   
steal Pokemon. I was really tiring of this. If there weren't any consequences, I'd have quit by now.   
Because of my boss and partner, though, I was afraid to. We left the Center, empty-handed. I was so   
used to failing that I suggested getting some doughnuts. Jessie hit me with a fan. "Moron! We have   
gotta grab a rare Pokemon for the boss!" she yelled. "I don't." I said defiantly. She stared at me.   
"What?!" she asked. "Exactly what I said. Goodbye Jess." I started to walk away. "Bye, Meowth." I   
said to the cat. He looked at me, confused. "Don't you like Meowth?" he asked me. "Yeah." I said.   
"But I despise my job." I walked trough some strange woods. I could only hope that Jessie wouldn't   
tell the boss. I'd be dead for sure.   
I stumbled trough some bushes, coming face-to-face with the 'Twerp Trio'. Shorty stood up a held   
the Pikachu tightly. I laughed. "No, I won't be after Pikachu ever again." The three looked at me,   
obviously puzzled. Squinty opened his mouth to say something. "I quit team Rocket." I plainly said.   
"By the way," I asked, "Does anyone have an extra outfit?" Squinty went over to a pack. He pulled   
out some clothes and tossed them to me. I went into the woods and put them on. They were kind of   
tight, but at least they were casual. I now wore jeans with a green and white flannel jacket over a   
white shirt. I went back to the group, throwing my old uniform into a nearby stream. "Not bad." I said.   
Scrawny whispered something to Shorty and Squinty. They nodded. "Would you stay for lunch?"   
she asked me. I almost said something hateful, but stopped. Where else would I get food? I quickly   
nodded.   
Over dinner, I conversed with Ash, Misty, and Brock. I tried to apologize to Pikachu, yet every time I   
looked at it, it shocked me. I can't blame it. I was gonna stick with Ash and them for awhile. I got out a   
sleeping bag and brushed my hair out of my eyes.   
Maybe this won't be to bad, I thought. Looking at my new friends, I lied down. They weren't that bad. I   
fell asleep with the hapiness of freedom.   
I had a frightening dream. Giovanni was tracking me, followed by Jessie. They came up in front of me,  
and smiled evily. The boss sicked his Persian at me. The huge cat leaped at my head. I prepared for   
the impact, crying.   
"Jessie!!" I wailed. I opened my eyes. There was no Persian. I was lying in my sleeping bag with Misty   
and Ash looking at me. I knew that I had woken them up. "You were crying and screaming Jessie's   
name." Misty explained. I felt odd without my partner to grab onto. I sighed heavily. I missed Jessie   
alot. She was more than a partner; she was my best friend. We'd been through alot together,   
Pokemon Tech, the bike gang, team Rocket. I didn't realize I was crying until Scrawny, er,   
Misty handed me a kleenex. I told them about my life. I started with Jessebelle, running away, and   
Growlie. I then moved on to meeting Jessie and going to Pokemon Tech. Next I told of flunking and   
joining the bike gang. Finally I ended up with joining team Rocket. I painfully remembered my life with   
Jessie. I really, REALLY missed her. As I concluded my tale, I looked up. Ash was staring at his feet   
and Misty was dabbing her eyes. I said goodnight and went back to sleep. I didn't have that dream   
again, but had a new one. It was all about me and Jessie. We were walking along a bubbling stream.   
I held her hand in mine, and she giggled. Meowth followed us, chasing a Butterfree. We weren't in   
uniform, but in regular clothes. I looked into her eyes and sighed happily.   
I awoke to the aroma of Brock's cooking. I combed my hair and started to talk to Jessie. Then I   
remembered. I majorly missed her. "Hey James, breakfast is getting cold!" shouted Brock. I walked   
over to them and sat down. Pikachu quickly grabbed its ketchup and edged away from me. I   
chuckled.   
After breakfast, I took a walk. I sat down on a large rock and thought. "In trouble?" she asked. I   
smiled. "Double trouble." I replied out of habit. I ran over and hugged her. She hit me with a fan. I was   
so happy to see her. Then she noticed my clothes. "That's a change." she commented. I noticed the   
cream colored cat behind her. I hugged him. "Meowth! I tink I missed you!" said the cat. Jessie and I   
went back to the group. Ash was about to ask me where I had gone when he saw Jessie. She walked   
over to Misty. "Hey, Scrawny, you got a change of clothes?" she asked a very astonished Misty. She   
nodded. A few minutes later Jess came back wearing shorts and a blue t-shirt. I could tell that she   
was uncomfortable. I mean, we were way older than them. She dicarded her uniform and began   
chatting with me. I knew that I no longer had to worry about getting caught.   
It is now a year later. Jessie and I are now working at a Pokemon Adoption Center. Meowth was   
talking to a female Meowth about why he hated Persians. Ash and Misty continued on their journey.   
Brock opened a breeding service in Pewter City.   
We now were forgotten as team Rocket. But I knew that one day they would find us. Team Rocket's   
boss never forgot a traitor. We were gonna hide there as long as we could. I happily went to help a   
customer pick out a Pokemon. I never wanted to return to team Rocket. Little did I know that our   
former boss was just passing trough the town we were in....   
  
TO BE CONTINUED..... 


End file.
